


Keep Calm

by TwirlsWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FlashVibe Week 2016, M/M, Secret Agents Prompt, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco need to infiltrate the fancy gala being thrown in honor of Eobard Thawne to get information to track down Eddie, their teammate who was taken a few days back. Barry's not super great at blending in, but luckily Cisco knows what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm

            “You guys need to get out of there,” Caitlin said urgently.

            “Yeah, Frost, we get that.” Cisco muttered, watching as Thawne’s men started spreading though the room. They were pretty good at blending, but Thawne couldn’t resist signing everything he touched, so their earpieces were yellow and easy to see if you were looking.

            Rookie mistake.

            “What are we going to do?” Barry hissed. Cisco reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

            “Flash, you need to stay calm,” Caitlin said. “Act casual. If you start panicking you’ll draw attention to yourself.”

            “But — “ Barry started.

            “Dance,” Caitlin instructed. “Blend.” Before Barry could continue to protest, Cisco tugged him onto the dance floor and pulled him close.

            “I’ll get us closer to the door,” he said. “Follow my lead, and tell me if any of Thawne’s men get to close.”

            “Okay,” Barry agreed, swallowing heavily. His looked pretty panicked.

            “What’s with the panic? You go on these kinds of missions all the time?” Cisco asked as he carefully started them towards the entrance.

            “I do extractions,” Barry replied softly. “In and out. I don’t normally have to deal with people - not to mention Thawne’s goons.”

            “That explains how bad you are at lying,” Cisco admitted. Barry gave a wry smile.

            “I’m not that bad.”

            “Dude, pigeons can tell when you’re lying,” Cisco said with a laugh.

            “Bad guy at my 10 o’clock,” Barry said, leaning close. Cisco nodded, carefully adjusting their path. “It looks like they have guards at each door.”

            “I guess they officially know someone was up there,” Cisco muttered.

            “The chloroformed guard was probably a good hint,” Caitlin offered.

            “Frost, what’s the plan?” Cisco asked. “We’re almost to the doors.”

            “Working on it,” Caitlin answered, the sounds of typing building behind her.

            “Hey,” Cisco said softly, leaning until he was speaking into the crook of Barry’s neck. “The drive is in the inside pocket of my jacket, take it. If they stop us, I’ll distract them and you go.”

            “What?” Barry hissed. He froze, though thankfully only for a moment. “Hell no, I am not going to ditch you.”

            “Vibe, even if he did it wouldn’t work. Once they realize it’s you, Thawne would know exactly what we were after and Eddie would be moved before we were able to decrypt his location.” Caitlin said in much the same tone.

            “Doesn’t matter,” Jesse said, coming in on the comm. “One distraction coming up 3… 2… now,” as she spoke the lights in the ballroom dimmed.

            “ _Who’s ready for a trick?”_ a stilted voice ran over the intercom system. The crowd panicked - screams building as they all ran for the door in a mob that Cisco and Barry slipped into as they flooded the foyer.

            “Hey Quick,” Barry muttered. “Please tell me you didn’t —“

            “Ask a megalomanic criminal for help?” Jesse clarified. “Of course not. It’s just a little electrical grid hack.”

            “Oh thank god,” Barry sighed.

            “Though Piper _is_ waiting at the car, so…” She added.

            “Ha ha assholes,” Hartley’s voice offered. “So glad I switched sides. Would you hurry up?”

            A figure had stopped the crowd, assuring them that everything was fine and that there was just some kid playing a prank.

            “Is that…?” Jesse trailed off.

            “Hunter,” Caitlin growled.

            “Shit,” Cisco breathed.

            “If he sees us, we’re toast,” Barry whispered. He tugged Cisco behind an elaborate display cabinet of Thawne’s various awards. Familiar footsteps were getting closer - as was Hunter’s voice, charmingly telling everyone it was safe to return to dancing. “What are we going to do?”

            “Kiss me,” Cisco said.

            “Wha— “ Barry said with a frown. “I mean, not normally a problem but I don’t now if right no—“

            “Oldest trick in the field work book, babe,” Cisco told him with a smirk. “No one looks too long at the couple making out.” and with that, he grabbed Barry’s tie and pulled him close.

            Barry’s lips were rough - he’d probably been biting them all night, he normally did when he got nervous. Cisco gave his bottom lip a little nibble of his own and Barry made a rough noise in the back of his throat and pressed closer - hands coming up to frame Cisco on the side of the cabinet.

            Cisco grinned into the kiss and trailed a hand up the back of Barry’s neck, ruffling through the back of his hair - dyed a coppery red for the mission.

            “Boys?” Caitlin’s voice buzzed in. “Hunter’s back in the ballroom. Your path to the exit is clear.”

            “Right,” Cisco murmured. Barry broke the kiss, leaning back.

            “We should go then,” he said, voice rough.

            “Yes you should,” Caitlin said firmly.

            “Roger that, Frost,” Cisco said. He grabbed Barry’s hand and the two made for the door.

           

            Five minutes later they were in the car and on the road.

            “Whose car is this?” Cisco asked, glancing around the luxury sedan.

            “Does it matter?” Hartley asked. “You got the flash drive, what does it say?”

            “It says that Cisco is too smart to risk a trojan horse.” Cisco replied. “I’m not touching this baby ’tip we get back to base.”

            “Fine,” Hartley sighed. “Get casual - we’re switching cars in five minutes.”

            “Any signs of a tail?” Caitlin asked.

            “Negative on surveillance,” Jesse replied. “And it looks like they’re still doing searches on the premises.”

            “I don’t notice anything suspicious on the road,” Hartley added. He glanced in the rearview mirror “So, how was your first real infiltration, Flash?”

            “Infiltration is fun,” Barry said. He sounded a little dazed and his pupils were still blown wide.

            Cisco smirked as he loosened his shirt cuffs.

 


End file.
